I'd Do Anything For Love
by onetreefan
Summary: Happy New Year 2007 everyone! Songfic: Meat Loaf. EO pairing. Please R&R!


**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!! WOO HOO 2007!! Well, Hope you guys enjoy this story. I had the idea in my head for a while. This is especially dedicated to Jess... HAPPY BIRTHDAY:D Happy reading everyone, and I wish you the best this upcoming year!**

_ And I would do anything for love  
I'd run right into hell and back  
I would do anything for love  
I'd never lie to you and that's a fact  
But I'll never forget the way you feel right now,  
Oh no, no way  
And I would do anything for love, but I won't do that  
No, I won't do that_

Anything for love  
Oh, I would do anything for love  
I would do anything for love, but I won't do that  
No, I won't do that  
  
It was 10:37 PM on New Years Eve. Elliot sat at the bar, remembering his earlier conversation with Olivia Benson, his partner and the unknown keeper of his bruised heart. There was so much he wanted to say to her. So much he wanted to do. But the hurt in her face and the brokenness in their partnership had made it almost impossible for them to go back to what they once had. That fact, alone, shattered the courage of Elliot Stabler.

He stared at the beer bottle and remembered her voice... her beautiful voice...

_"Men don't stay, Elliot. I have given up on love long ago."   
"You don't mean that, Liv. You don't believe there isn't one love that can make it through hell and darkness and strife. You can't believe that, Olivia."   
"I do," she said with her head falling forward and her fingers running through her hair._

"Why, Liv? Why don't you believe in love?" He pleaded.

"Because, like I said before, men don't stay. That is why love isn't real. Elliot," she said with an exasperated sigh. He heard the heartbreak and defeat in her voice when she stood at the precinct doorway and whispered, "You didn't stay, El." His head shot up when she said, "Happy New Year, El." 

Some days it don't come easy  
Some days it don't come hard  
Some days it don't come at all,  
And these are the days that never end  
Some nights you're breathing fire  
Some nights you're carved in ice  
Some nights you're like nothing I've ever seen before or will again  


  
A silent tear fell from his eyes and he looked up when he heard a cough from the bartender. "Mam, are you okay?" Elliot asked.

"Mam?" the bartender asked. "Sir, I am young enough to be your daughter and you are kind enough to call me mam this night when most of the men at this bar have come onto me. You have deserved a free drink, sir," she said with a smile. 

"Thank you," he said looking at her name tag, "Jess." 

"No problem, sir," she said with a smile. 

"So, who is she?" Rachel, another bartender, asked leaning against the bar.

"I don't know who you are talking about," Elliot said in reply taking another drink of his beer.

"Now, I may be only 23, Sir, but give me credit. I can read heart break like no one else. I can see that you need one person and no substitute body will due," she said with a smile. "So, I am pretty good at reading people, so dare to let me read you, sir?" 

He smiled at her and said, "Go for it." 

Jess winked at Rachel and motioned for her to take care of another customer at the other end of the bar. Jess then took this opportunity and looked at his face reading his blue eyes. It took her a moment and a taste of his beer when she smiled kindly at him and leaned back against the bar and smiled. "You are madly in love with someone you shouldn't. Your body shape, stance and aura shows me that you are a man of pride and sometimes anger. You let it out on this person and now, you are sitting alone in this bar talking to me and my pal, Rach, here tonight, because you are afraid you lost her." 

Rachel made her appearance known once again and squeezed his hand, "Sir, I may have just walked in on this conversation about a minute ago, but I can already tell you are one of the better men in this world. No woman is going to let you go easily." 

Jess smiled at her friend and then looked back at the broken man. "Sir--" 

"Elliot, ladies. My name is Elliot." 

They smiled and Jess continued. "Elliot, you need to get out of here and go after your angel. Just answer me this. Would you go to hell and back for her?" 

"Isn't that a song?" Elliot asked with a smile.

"That isn't the point," Rachel said giving him a quick peck on the cheek and saying, "Answer my buddy's question." 

"Yes. I'd do anything for her." He said, pulling out his wallet.

"No," Jess said taking his hand. "It is our pleasure. Rach called you a cab. Now go after her." 

He smiled and grabbed his coat. "Thank you and Happy New Year," he said while rushing to the cab outside the bar.

"Man, I hope he finds what he is looking for," Jess said drinking the rest of Elliot's beer.

"Yeah," Rachel said with a smile. "Whoever this woman is, she better grab him or I will!" 

They laughed and turned their attention back to the other customers.

_Maybe I'm crazy, but it's crazy and it's true  
I know you can save me,  
no-one else can save me now but you  
_

  
Within minutes, Elliot found himself at her doorstep. He looked at his watch that read 11:19 and he knocked on her door. He heard mumbling from the other side of the door and smiled sheepishly when she opened her door. She stood stunning in a simple sweatshirt and workout shorts. Every time he looked at her, she took his breath away. "Elliot?" she asked with a confused tone.

"I must be crazy," he said staring at her.

"Why--" but she was cut off with the pressure of his lips against hers. Olivia's mind was spinning in circles as one of her many fantasies for this man came to life in front of her. Here he was, holding her close to him, kissing her in her doorway in the middle of the night. It was shocking. It was primal. It was amazing. She moaned and led him inside, kicking the door closed with her foot. 

He was flying. "Save me," he moaned in her lips. "Save me and I'll save you," he moaned as his mouth traveled to her neck as they played against her door. Her only response was a throaty moan and a bare nod of her head and he smiled. 

_ As long as the planets are turning  
As long as the stars are burning  
As long dreams are coming true  
You'd better believe it, that I would do  
_  
He stopped kissing her for a moment, remembering that he wasn't here just for the sex and for the release. He wanted more and he prayed to the last star that she wanted more than one night too. He touched her face and looked down at her wide brown eyes. "Hi," he whispered.

"Hello," she said kissing him softly. This was a side of Elliot Stabler she had never encountered before. He was relaxed and he was playful. Yes, she tasted the booze on his tongue, but his eyes screamed sobriety. She nodded and walked him to her couch. "Want something to eat?" she asked.

"No, just come with me." He said moving to her couch.

_Oh the double meanings_ she thought to herself as she moved beside him. "So..." 

"I love you," he blurted out quickly.

_Anything for love  
And I'll be there until the final act  
I would do anything for love,  
And I'll take a vow and seal a pact  
But I'll never forgive myself if we don't go all the way, tonight  
I would do anything for love  
Oh, I would do anything for love  
Oh, I would do anything for love, but I won't do that  
No, I won't do that  
_

  
"What?" she asked him looking in his eyes. 

"I am madly in love with you, Olivia. I know I haven't treated you right, but it was because I was running from this. From you." His heart was beating a mile a minute inside him, partially fear and also want. She looked so beautiful and he knew that she was the one woman he wanted by his side for the rest of his life. He knew this was a shock for them, but he needed to stop running. He needed to be here in this moment with her then and now. 

"Why?" she asked sitting in disbelief. This was real. This was happening. He was really here, sitting beside her professing his love for her. "Pinch me," she whispered to herself, forgetting for a moment that Elliot was beside her.

He smiled at her subconscious thought and moved his mouth to her neck, biting softly on the tan column while softly pinching the skin of her thigh. "Does that suffice, Detective Benson?" he asked with a smirk. 

She moaned and looked into his eyes, grabbing his face in her hands. He pressed his lips to hers and their mouths mated like they never have before. She straddled his waist within seconds while his hands moved to her back, pushing her closer to him. Both moaned in distressed approval as their hands traveled each others clothed bodies. Borders of control were being met and conquered and Elliot was happier than ever the cross those forbidden lines. 

_ I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that  
I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that  
I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that  
I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that  
_

  
His mouth found her neck and her hips ground into him on the couch. They had forgotten whatever was on the television or what New Years events were going on outside these apartment walls. They were heated with long awaited passion and longing and they knew that they were at their peak of need that night. 

Elliot had so much more to say, but in the moment Olivia's mouth found his neck, all caution and care went out the window. He needed her like he had never needed before. He loved like he had never loved before. Yes he heard the excitement from the annual "ball drop," from the television, but that didn't matter. Here was the woman of his heart in his arms wanting him for the first time. He couldn't imagine a more lovely sight.

Olivia was lost in a passionate haze. He was so gentle, yet he held complete control. In many ways that horrified her. Love was horrifying. She grew angry at herself the moment he slipped his hand into her sweatshirt and she pushed him away. "Elliot," she said as an angry tear fell from her eyes. "We cannot do this." 

_ Some days I pray for silence  
Some days I pray for soul  
Some days I just pray to the god of sex and drums and rock 'n' roll  
Some nights I lose the feeling  
Some nights I lose control  
Some nights I just lose it all when I watch you dance and the thunder rolls  
_

  
He felt as if someone knocked him out with a truck. "What?" he said hoarsely as he tried to recover from the bliss.

"Elliot, I have prayed for this moment for so long, but I finally convinced myself that it could never happen. Nothing but pain and consequence can come from this. Im sorry, Elliot, you need to leave." 

He stood bewildered at her statement. He tried to soak in its meaning, but refused to let her run. "No, no Olivia, you aren't running from me. Not this time." 

He walked up to her and looked into her eyes and tried to read her. She was hurt and broken. He felt the same way for so long. But it was the touch of her lips that saved him. Why wasn't she allowing him to save her? Did she not want him that way?

"Why did you come here?" she whispered not wanting to look into his eyes.

"Because I love you." he said. 

"No," she said pushing away. "Love isn't real, Elliot. This cannot be real." 

"But it is," he said desperately. "Why won't you believe in this? In us?" 

"Elliot, you are pushing it," she said as tears began to gather in her eyes.

"You said, just now that you have wanted this. You have wanted this for a long time. But then you stopped. What changed? What made you not believe in us anymore?" 

"You left me! You left me emotionally and even physically. You became an angry son of a bitch after your divorce and took it out on me. I put up with it a long time too, but then I remember that is exactly what my mother did to me. No matter how much I cared for you, Elliot, I couldn't let it happen again." 

_ Maybe I'm lonely, that's all I'm qualified to be  
That's just one and only, the one and only promise I can keep_

As long as the wheels are turning  
As long as the fires are burning  
As long as your prayers are coming true  
You'd better believe it, that I would do  
  
The truth was revealed and it shattered Elliot's heart. Yes, he had hurt her, but he never imagined the truth hurting so badly. He needed to feel her, to hold her, to show her he wasn't the same man he was. "Olivia," he whispered in her ear as if it were a prayer. "Olivia, I am lonely. I have pushed everyone that I loved away from me. But I stand here before you with only one desire in my heart. That is you." 

She looked into his eyes and saw the truth. She saw what was so foreign to her. The love. The passion. She had never _made love,_ before. Yes, she had had lots of sex, but never to an extreme as this. "Elliot!" she cried as she pulled his face to hers and kissed him hungrily. She believed him, but was still afraid. Afraid of what tomorrow would bring. But tonight she would trust. Trust in his heart and trust in everything that was Elliot Stabler. 

_ Anything for love  
And you know it's true and that's a fact  
I would do anything for love, and there'll never be no turning back  
But I'll never do it better than I do it with you. So long, so long  
I would do anything for love  
Oh, I would do anything for love  
Oh, I would do anything for love, but I won't do that  
No, I won't do that  
No, no, no, I won't do.  
_

  
The slight touches and buried desires finally made themselves known in this moment. Only love and passion were left as Elliot and Olivia performed this act reverently. His tongue invaded her mouth once more and Olivia jumped slightly, hooking her legs around his muscular waist. He groaned in bliss and carried her to her bedroom, kicking down her door and looking in on her bed. It wasn't made and he smiled at her whispering, "Messy, I like it." 

"Shut up and kiss me," she whispered as she removed the final buttons of his navy blue shirt. This is what love feels like, she thought to herself as he stopped their kisses with his hand and his hand cupped her cheek.

"Just feel," he whispered as his hands traveled down her body. He carefully removed her sweatshirt and was pleasantly surprised to find complete nakedness in his wake. "You are sheer beauty, Olivia," he whispered as he took one breast in his mouth. 

She couldn't speak. She didn't want to. All she wanted to do was to be with him in this moment. She moved them so she laid beneath him on her bed. She needed his skin on her and she removed his shirt with care. 

When he moved to the other breast, she ground her hips into his and he moaned loudly, releasing her and she took control. She unbuckled his jeans and slipped them off his amazing body and his shaft stood erect before her. She growled at the sight and moved his hands to removed her underwear. "Elliot," she moaned as he sat up to kiss her swollen lips. 

She moved her hand to touch him and he stopped her, "I want this to last tonight, baby. Don't do anything rash." 

Olivia smiled and kissed her lover passionately. She was completely bare to him and wanted him to be in control. She wanted to make love, but knew that when they did, their world would be forever thrown off course. 

_ I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that  
I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that  
I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that  
I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that  
I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that  
I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do that  
I would do anything for love  
Anything you've been dreaming of, but I just won't do._

She laid down for him and he crawled into the haven between her thighs. "I want to make you scream," he said kissing the delicate skin of her inner thigh.

"El, please," she said bucking her hips toward him.  
He smiled at her eagerness and let himself pay homage to her inner beauty. She shrieked as his tongue moved inside her. One... two... seven... the number of stokes didn't matter to her. He was amazing. Her heart was racing and sweat covered her face. Moans and groans were released from her and her heat intensified. 

"Im coming," she whispered trying to catch her breath. 

"Go baby," he whispered hoarsely as he tugged at her nub with his teeth. There, she screamed loudly and her legs shook around him. His hands massaged her legs and he licked her juices. She continued to grip the sheets as the aftershocks of her orgasm shook her senses. This was heaven, she decided as she touched his face crafted by God himself. He smiled and kissed her deeply. 

"Im so in love with you," he whispered as he worshipped her body. He pressed his shaft against her thigh to let her know he was ready to make love. 

She looked up at his beautiful face and nodded in approval. "Take me, Elliot," she whispered. 

He smiled and thrust himself inside her and he watched her eyes dilate for a second time that night. She gripped onto his body as he moved in her. She rolled them over as she was on top and they continued to make love. Sex no longer compared in Olivia's mind. This was brilliance and she never wanted to do this with any one else but Elliot Stabler for the rest of her existence. 

He looked at her and one word came through his mind... _Condom!_ "Liv, you on the pill?" he asked.

"It's okay, baby," she whispered as she moved herself back on the bottom. "Do what you want. Make love to me." 

He was even more turned on by the tone of her voice. He whispered roughly, "Come with me, Liv." as his hands gripped her hips with his large hands. 

They thrust into each other long and hard. "El!" she screamed as her body shook beneath him. He came with her and their kisses were messy and their touches were like fires. "I love you," he kept repeating to her as sweat, saliva and sheer bliss was exchanged. 

It ended, but the love didn't. That was a first for Olivia Benson. She looked over to her right and saw her lover laying on his side staring at her. She blushed and whispered, "What?" 

"You're beautiful," he said kissing her softly. He noticed a hickey beginning to develop on her neck and laughed to himself. 

She smiled and kissed him again. "Will you stay with me, tonight?" she asked.

"I'll stay forever if you'd let me," he whispered. He kissed her deeply and pressed a kiss to her sweat covered forehead. "Sleep tight, Olivia. My Olivia." 

_ But I'll never stop dreaming of you every night of my life,  
no way  
I would do anything for love  
Oh, I would do anything for love  
I would do anything for love, but I won't do that  
No, I won't do that  
_

  
Olivia woke up the next morning smiling. In her wake was the sleeping face of the man she loved. He was smiling and she knew she was the reason why. She kissed his lips softly and whispered, "Good morning." 

He smiled and kissed her again, "Good morning. I love you," he whispered.

"What were you dreaming about?" she asked as their legs were tangled with one another. 

"You, of course," he said with a knowing smile. She touched his face and he kissed her warm palm. "I love it when you touch me like this," he whispered.

"Good, because I won't stop," she said with a smile, kissing him deeply again. As he kissed her, she looked at the clock and grew afraid. Afraid if this was just post sex haze. If this love wasn't real.

_Will you raise me up? will you help me down?  
Will you get me right out of this godforsaken town?  
Will you make it all a little less cold?  
I can do that  
I can do that _

  
He continued to inflict pleasure upon her body, and she couldn't stop thinking. She asked, "Can we go away somewhere? Just us?" 

He kissed her stomach and smiled up at her face between the valley of her breasts. "If you want," he said. "Anywhere with you is amazing." 

"Like, the beach, where its warm?" she asked running her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, I have a beach house, that will be fine. We can do it when we both have vacation time." 

_ Will you hold me sacred? Will you hold me tight?  
Can you colorize my life, I'm so sick of black and white?  
Can you make it all a little less old?  
I can do that  
Oh no, I can do that _

  
"El," she whispered looking into his eyes. "Will you hold me," she whispered. 

He smiled and kissed her deeply. "Sure. I can do that." 

She smiled as he held her close to him. "You can bring some of your stuff in here if you wanted. You know, make this apartment less lonely and more homey. If you want," she said quickly.

He smiled and kissed her again. "I can do that." 

_ Will you make me some magic with your own two hands?  
Will you build and emerald city with these grains of sand?  
Can you give me something I can take home?  
I can do that  
I can do that _

"I have a silly question for you," she whispered, rubbing her hand over his hair covered arms.

"What?" he whispered, kissing her naked shoulder.

"Can you perform magic?" 

He laughed out loud and kissed her cheek. "You want me to be a magician?" 

"No, Im just asking if you know any tricks." 

"Well, I know one that I heard leaves people satisfied," he said with a dangerously seductive smirk. Unfortunately, Olivia couldn't see his face and expected something entirely different.

"Show me," she whispered eagerly.

He slipped one finger inside her and she gasped from surprise and the pleasure from the sensation. His fingers quickly brought her to orgasm and she looked up at him playfully. He licked his fingers and asked her, "So, is that magic for you, babe?" 

"Yeah, that's magic." 

_ Will you cater to every fantasy I got?  
Will you hose me down with holy water, if I get too hot?  
Will you take me places I've never known?  
I can do that  
Oh no, I can do that _

They laid together in the bed and talked for hours with occasional kisses and a few more orgasms for Olivia. She laughed and asked him, "Elliot, will you fulfill a fantasy for me?" 

"Depends. I won't coat myself in chocolate, Liv. No matter how much I love you." 

She laughed loudly and Elliot enjoyed her smile. "Im so in love with you," he whispered looking at her face.

She smiled and blushed slightly and went back to their previous conversation. "Wear a cowboy hat for me!" 

"A cowboy hat?" he said with a Texan accent.

She laughed and kissed him playfully. "Yeah, a cowboy hat!" 

He smiled and kissed her again saying, "Okay. I can do that." 

"Have you ever made love in the shower?" she asked running her hand along his torso.

"No, but I am willing," he asked with a smile. 

"Really? You mean you and Kathy never tried it in the shower?" She said shocked.

"We tried once, but Dickie broke his ankle climbing a tree outside. There were many event like that in our marriage that led us to not having sex." 

She continued to hear him refer to Kathy with _having sex,_ and smiled at the fact that he reserved _making love_ with her. 

"Let's go to Jamaica," Olivia smiled. 

He smiled and kissed her playfully, "Okay, my love. Whatever you want." 

_ After a while you'll forget everything  
It was a brief interlude and a midsummer night's fling  
And you'll see that it's time to move on_

I won't do that  
I won't do that

"Elliot," she said sadly, turning away from him.

"Liv, what's the matter?" 

"El, you are going to leave her by noon because one of the kids is going to call. You are going to forget his ever happened and we are going to return to work and go back to being strictly partners." 

"Liv, why would you say that? I love you--" 

"No, no Elliot, this has been too good to be true. Men don't stay." 

"Liv, no, no don't take this away from us. I love you and I thought you trusted in me. In us." 

"No, no Elliot. I want to believe in this, but you are going to leave. I've been there before." 

_

I know the territory, I've been around  
It'll all turn to dust and we'll all fall down  
Sooner or later you'll be screwing around

_

I won't do that  
No, I won't do that  
  
"This will end and you will have every right to leave." She cried silently as she revealed this future to him.

"No, no Olivia. Im not like the rest. I won't leave you like that. I love you." She shook her head in disbelief and he kissed her neck. "Olivia, turn to me." It wasn't a question, it was a command. A demand from his love for her. "Liv, please look at me." 

She turned and saw his own tears swarm in her eyes and she cried knowing she put that anguish there. "Liv, I love you. I won't leave. I'd go to hell and back for you, Olivia." 

"Isn't that a song?" she asked with a smile through her tears.

"Does it matter?" he asked kissing away her tears. "I love you, Olivia. Please trust in this. Trust in us." 

She nodded and kissed him deeply. For the first time, she whispered these words in complete truth and trust in the other person. "I love you, too." 

_ Anything for love  
Oh, I would do anything for love  
I would do anything for love, but I won't do that  
No, I won't do that  
_

**  
The End **


End file.
